1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swaging devices and, in particular, to a swaging tool for swaging fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hydraulic systems, swaged fittings connect ends of tubes together to form fluid-tight connections between the tubes. Swaged fittings in hydraulic systems of aircraft have been used for many years. During the swaging operation, tubes are inserted into a fitting, such as a cylindrical sleeve, and the fitting is then swaged or compressed radially inwardly by the swaging tool. Annular ridges on the outer surface of the fitting are flattened and transferred to the inner surface of the fitting, and form annular indentations in the tube to securely fasten it to the fitting.
The fittings to be swaged are often in locations that are difficult to reach. As a result, there has existed a need for a swaging tool that is compact enough to gain access to hard-to-reach fittings. Some conventional swaging tools provide a compact structure that supports an upper die held within a yoke and a lower die connected to the tool by a die holder. In some swaging tools, the yoke can be separated from the remainder of the tool for connection to the fitting.
There are numerous problems associated with conventional swaging tools. In some conventional swaging tools, the lower die has a tendency to rotate or wobble during swaging operations. Die rotation or wobble can damage the swaging tool and result in a defectively swaged fitting. Repeated improper use of the swaging tool over time could result in wear-related swaging problems. Thus, conventional swaging tools can become unreliable.
There is a need for a swaging tool that is versatile and compact to handle various swaging operations and that overcomes the drawbacks associated with conventional swaging tools.